


We're going to be okay

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: Irondad and Spiderson [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alien battle, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt Tony, Panic, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Prompt Fic, Tony Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: It was only a matte of time before there was another Alien attack, Peter knew that. He just wasn't prepared for Tony to get hurt.





	We're going to be okay

**Author's Note:**

> WOW! I cannot believe how much support this is getting! You are all such wonderful readers and I love you all! 
> 
> This Prompt is from Dani on AO3: what about flipping the dynamic a bit?? Instead of a hurt Peter, why not do a hurt Tony?? For ~whatever reason~ the two of them can be separated from the rest of the group during ~an attack thing~ and Tony is the one who really takes a beating, and Peter is more or less the one who has to step up and be like okay. Everything is gonna be fine, it's all fine, we're all gonna live, let's go, don't die pls. This prompt may actually kill me, I'll read it and be openly weeping about what Infinity War should have been.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy!

 

Peter should have expected it.

 

Just because half the world ended and then came back didn’t mean that the bad guys stopped coming. Peter had stopped his fair share of bad guys when he had started up his patrolling again. So, it wasn’t a complete shock when the alert went out and the Guardians of the Galaxy were crash landing to Earth with a hoard of aliens on their ass.

 

“Whoa, dude you have something in your teeth,” Peter quipped as the alien roared in his face and Peter quickly sent it flying it a rapid web fire, stringing him to the ground where the talking tree (“I am Groot”. “Dude, that is so awesome.”) quickly stabbed it with his extended arm.

 

“Nice shot!” Peter whooped and as he swung by Groot he stuck his hand out for a high five which Groot happily gave back.

 

“I am Groot!”

 

“Peter,” Tony’s voice came over his com and Peter looked up to see Ironman flying over head as he swung down the street. “There are some civilians still inside over there. Round them up?”

 

“Yeah! I’m on it! Come on Groot.”

 

“I am Groot.”

 

“Dude their aliens down there,” Peter said. “Race you.”

 

“I am Groot.”

 

“Uh – should we be worried that the kid understands the tree?” Rhodey asked as he whizzed past them.

 

“Kids these days,” Tony sighed sarcastically. “They have their own language.”

 

“The language is quite easy to master,” Thor added as he brought down several aliens with his new axe.

 

Peter ignored the running commentary as he swung down the street, grinning under his mask as he saw Groot running after him, taking out several aliens as he did. Peter bet him, fighting off the aliens and quickly started securing the civilians that were trapped in the building.

 

“Tony! On your left.”

 

“I got –“

 

Suddenly Tony’s com went out.

 

Peter stomach dropped and he pressed his hand to his ear. “Tony?”

 

“Holy Shit!” Scott said.

 

“Has anyone got eyes on Tony?” Steve demanded.

 

“I’ve got him,” Clint said. “Nat, we need a medic.”

 

“On my way,” Natasha said.  

 

“I am Groot?”

 

“Dad?!” Peter cried but there was no response from Tony.

 

Abandoning the civilians with Groot, Peter took off to the last place he had seen his dad flying overhead. He heard the whizz of Clint’s arrows flying through the air and quickly changed his course.

 

His heart skittered in his chest as he saw Tony lying on the ground, not moving. Clint stood protectively nearby, picking off any alien that dared get close.

 

Peter quickly flipped and landed beside Natasha who was trying to disengage Tony’s armour with little success.

 

“I can’t get the armour off to see if there’s any damage.”

 

“Karen, tell FRIDAY to open his suit,” Peter demanded.

 

“Good job, kid,” Natasha said as Tony’ suit popped open.

 

Peter was far too worked up to bask in the joy that Black Widow had praised him. He peered at Tony’s unmoving face and he swallowed thickly, a tight pain in his chest.

 

“It’s okay. It’s going to be totally fine,” Peter started to ramble.

 

“Of course it is,” Clint tried to sooth as he shot down another alien.

 

“Come on dad, wake up,” Peter continued. “Karen, why isn’t he waking up?”

 

“FRIDAY is informing me that an alien knocked him into the building, causing the fall of ten meters.”

 

“Okay. We can work with that,” Peter nodded, trying not to let his hands shake as he touched Tony’s cheeks. “Come on, dad you have to wake up. Now. Please. Come on, wake up. You have to get up.”

 

Tony didn’t move.

 

“I’ll – I’ll stay out past my curfew if you don’t,” Peter tried to bargain. “I’ll – I’ll let Ned wear one of your suits. MJ – MJ will take over Stark Industries. You know she will!” Peter sniffed and realised that there were tears streaking down his cheeks.

 

“I am Groot.”

 

“Yeah! I’ll let Rocket into your lab.”

 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Tony wheezed out.

 

Peter’s shoulder sagged with relief and he hung his head, letting out a choked laugh. “I would.”

 

“Can’t get rid of me that easy, kid,” Tony said, opening his eyes and fixing them on Peter’s spider ones.

 

“I am Groot.”

 

“What, dude, no. You can’t tell Rocket he can go to dad’s lab.”

 

“I am Groot.”

 

“He’s going to be fine,” Peter said. “Right? You’re going to be okay? You – you promised me you wouldn’t go.”

 

“I’m keeping me promise,” Tony said, reaching out and grabbing Peter’s gloved hand. “I promise. I’m okay. Let’s get this suit back on, hey?”

 

“Aliens seemed to be taken out,” Steve said over the com. “Quill is just round up the last of them.”

 

The suit went back on and Peter helped his dad to his feet, quickly pulling the suit of armour into a hug. “Love you.”

 

“Love you too,” Tony said quietly, for Peter’s ears only. “Let’s finish this up and keep that fur ball from my lab.”

 

“I am Groot.”

 

“Really? Thor called him a rabbit,” Peter asked.

 

“As a parent,” Clint said, coming up beside Tony. “I would totally be concerned that my kid can talk to a tree.”

 

Tony scoffed. “My kids a genius. I’d be worried yours can’t.”

 

“Go ahead,” Peter said to Groot. “I – I have to make sure dad is okay.”

 

“I am Groot.”

 

Peter bounded next to Tony, hovering anxiously.

 

“Sir, Peter’s heart rate has increased,” FRIDAY informed Tony. “Karen tells me he appears to be anxious.”

 

“Thanks FRIDAY. Cap? You got this?”

 

“I’ve got it,” Steve replied.

 

“Hey, kid,” Tony said, touching Peter’s shoulder and feeling him tense and then relax. “Let’s get out of here okay?”

 

“Are you sure? What’s wrong are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” Tony quickly assured him. “Let’s just go okay?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah okay,” Peter nodded. “Where to?”

 

“The Jet,” Tony said. “You can take a look at me on the way to the compound.”

 

“Yeah. Okay,” Peter said.

 

As they walked towards the jet, Peter hovering protectively Tony felt his battered chest swell with love and pride. He was lucky to have Peter Parker as a son.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I'm going away for a few days so I won't be updating this story until next week. 
> 
> Please put any prompts in the comments and happy reading :)


End file.
